Aerijar - Goddess of the Whistling Winds
Aerijar - Goddess of the Whistling Winds (Air-ee-yar) Aerijar is the air elemental and controls the winds. She is mostly known for her 'Whistling Winds' tale. Appearance: Aerijar is very humane looking. She has hair of wind that slowly fades away at the tips. She has light blue eyes and pale skin. She is seen wearing many different dresses but the most famous is her sky blue dress from the 'Whistling Winds' tale. She is also known to be found in a mythical owl form with ram like horns and dark brown wings. Like her hair, the bottom body parts are faded in the wind. Story: [http://sneakyfoxgamer.wixsite.com/derronmythology Click here to read her story] Whistling Winds Tale: ''In a poor village beyond the valley of (''Unnamed) lived a small Vulpen named Skit. He lived with his father and two younger sisters. They were very poor, living in extreme poverty. Everyday they would walk in the local forests looking for edible food. Sometimes his youngest sister, Carliya, would pick poisonous berries that thankfully, their father would pick out after. One day it was extremely windy. It was a huge storm brought forth by the battle of [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Ignitus_-_God_of_The_Fiery_Fury Ignitius] and [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aquariun_-_God_of_The_Raging_Seas Aquariun]. Thus they were unable to get food so they starved. The next day came and yet again the storm brewed and again they starved. The next day Skit had enough. He wanted to make his father proud so he left with the basket and left the house into the storm. He rushed towards the forest, furiously looking for any food that was edible. Soon voices were heard from the distance, the calls of his family. He ignored them and continued on. It wasn't long before a flood kicked in brought by Aquariun's force. Skit soon found food and ran back home, not aware of the flood in his path. He could see his family in tears screaming for him to stop but he neglected them and ran towards them. He took one more step and all he could see was black. He awoke, a bright, white light shun down upon his face. It was a quiet and peaceful place. There was a small garden with a big willow tree in the middle. He ran calling his family's names but there was no response. He sobbed. Suddenly a voice broke the silence. "Why are you crying?" said an unfamiliar voice. Skit looked around for the voice but could not find it's owner. "I have lost my family and I do not know where I am!" He replied with a scared look on his face. "There is no need to worry young one. You're with me." she whispered. He turned around to see a mysterious figure standing behind him. It was a human looking figure with long, flowing hair that disappeared at the end. She was wearing a sky blue dress and held her hands together. "Who are you?" He politely asked. She frowned. "I am the air, winds and what you breathe" She replied. "Where am I? Where is my family?" He continuously asked as he fell on his knees crying. She peacefully replied "You are no longer with them". Skit balled his eyes out. He screamed. He shouted. He sobbed. "I know you love them. You showed bravery and love. It was not mean't to be, the floods were brought by something I can not control. However I will grant you eternal life." Skit was back on Derron, but he had become wind. Somehow his family knew that he was always there when the wind whistled. He became the whistling wind. Family Tree: Parents: Dawn and Dusk Brothers: [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aquariun_-_God_of_The_Raging_Seas Aquariun], [[Costorian - God of War|'Costorian']], [[Geomargon - God of the Silent Stones|'Geomargon']] and [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Ignitus_-_God_of_The_Fiery_Fury Ignitius] Sisters: [[Gemiya - Goddess of Courage|'Gemiya']], [[Jascita - God of Wisdom|'Jascita']] and [[Maloai - God of Love|'Maloai']] Husband: Zelrgy Daughter: [[Frozijar - Goddess of the Crying Winter|'Frozijar']] Category:Derron Mythology